funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigd56
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a comment. Click here to visit my Userpage. Click here to add a new comment! ---- Welcome Message Hi, welcome to the wiki. If you've got any questions, you can ask on my talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Reply Probably because I meant to categorise tham as Achievement images, but got the copy/paste wrong, because I was doing some Arcanists images at the same time. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Talk page comments Instead of filling a dozen or more talk pages with the same comment, you might in future consider using the forums. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:14, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I've started the discussion here. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, it would be helpful if you used the tag on the page you actually think should be deleted. You can use either the summary or the talk page to give a reason. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't even know there was a delete tag. I'll use that next time. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Added Transparency to Many Images I have finished making many of the non transparent images on the Wiki transparent. Also, if an administrator is reading this, could you make sure to check the images I marked for deletion, and delete them? An explanation of why these images should be deleted is available on the candidates for deletion talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Transparency not working The transparency does not show up on my ocmp, it shows up as a white background and that's it. any idea why?Blak knyt1 15:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC)blak knyt1 :For which files? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Orb Defence Images To your first question, your welcome, and thanks for the transparency. How exactly to you do transparency? And to your second question, I guess I just tried really hard. Wave 55 is flybo, so.... use ice beams to slow it down as much as possible, and big shots are beams are useless...plan it out like this: #Save up a energy from the last two waves to help prepare. #Build ice beams to slow down enough to attack much. #Upgrade all chain shots along it's path to level 3. #Upgrade all fast blasts along it's path to level 5. Norb "Strength"? Bigd56, I've noticed you've been adding the "strength" of various norbs to the Orb Defence page. By strength, do you mean health, or energy given when killed? I think this ought to be clarified, beacuase the health of a certain type of norb increases throughout the waves (obviously), and I know with all certainty that normos (in the first wave, at least) give two energy, not three. P.S. thanks for telling me how to do transparency. Timeroot 14:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Shield form TerraPhoenix I know that isn't very good (*cough* terrible *cough*)... However, I figured out to use the crop tool, so at least it's the right size. What else is wrong with it? I'm just to learn... Timeroot 01:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Hi, next time you use the sandbox, could you not remove any of the default text explaining simple editing to new users? Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Raiding Actually, that one time when I succesfully raided you... Well, I had tried once before, and seen that you had a lot of crushers. So, just for fun, I tried raiding you. Of course, I didn't want to lose any valuable raiders, so I used only goblin runts. And I had success! My goblin runts defeat all! Timeroot 18:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :No, no joke. My goblin runts beat all your crushers... when I raided you, there wasn't much else. :-S Anyway, I guess I just had impossible luck. But hey, something impossible has to happen occasionally, doesn't it? Timeroot 20:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Uh.... BigD? Under your goal, it is says you're trying to get the Undefeated title. However, you have 19 orbs charging. THat means you already have access to the title. Don't you think it's time to change your goal? Oh, and under "Total Orbs Charged" it says 6, but you have 6 preservation orbs and one masjesty orb. Conflict.... Anyway, cool user page! Timeroot 22:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't change that yet, but I'm way past that goal lol --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) "Free Treasure" I saw in your history, "...another orb of brilliance! I'm gonna get so much free treasure when my dungeon is reset..." What one earth makes you think that? Orbs of brilliance give you 1 free renown every hour. None of the other orbs give you free treasure either. Orb of War makes raiders cheaper, but that's it. So...... ??????????? :Well... it's simple really. I'm currently charging 14 orbs of brilliance. Every hour, at my current renown I get 0.8 renown per hour. I also get a similar amount of treasure per hour. with 14 orbs of brilliance, I'll get 14 more treasure/renown than usual. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but... Well, the treasure/renown you get is from your income. IT gives you x''' amount of renown and treasure every hour. Orbs of brilliance don't affect you income; they're a seperate source of renown. But, it would be cool if your theory was true.... Timeroot 02:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the orbs of brilliance gives you additional income per hour. I'll have to let you know when I find out. --[[User:Bigd56|'''Bigd56]] | Talk 02:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I think it doesn't affect treasure. It says "1 Renown pero hour" not "1 extra income per hour". Your treasure increased from your income. 19118219 Talk 02:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Look... we could spend forever arguing about something this pointless, or you could raid me with goblin runts... lol! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, so instead of talking about something pointless, you mean ''doing something pointless? Timeroot 03:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's not pointless. I need 6000 renown. =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In case anyone cares, orbs of brilliance increase your income. Not just renown. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Prestige It's spelled like that. ;-) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Oops... -.- gotta change that now... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'd have moved it if it was just as simple as that, but as I'm sure you know someone still needs to go through the articles and change all the categories. And I'm a bit busy right now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Seems a little harsh... Please do not edit FunOrb Wiki's main page. If you try to link to UnFunOrb Wiki again from our main page or break the layout of any other pages I will be forced to block you for 3 days. This wiki is no place for humor. It is a serious wiki about the gaming site FunOrb. --Bigd56 | Talk 22:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I just read this message you left on User_talk:Gertjaars, and it appears to me that you've forgotten to assume good faith. Yes, User:Gertjaars did make an edit that messed up the Main Page, but he was only attempting to advertise the newly created wiki related to this one. A better place for the link would have been the "Other gaming wikis from Wikia" section at the bottom of the page, though I feel that this should be discussed by our community first. This also reminds me that we don't actually have any policies relating to how admin powers should be used, I remember trying to raise the issue a while back when I was made an admin, but I can't remember where right now... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :It seems to me more like he's a fairly inexperienced editor, who didn't realise what his edit would do. Perhaps an apology is in order? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::"There should be 12 hour and 2 day options..." If you choose "other" from the list of block times, you can specify how long people stay blocked down to the second. You can experiment on yourself. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::You can see on Recent Changes that I just blocked myself for 138 seconds. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Xenon beam The Xenon Beam powerup image I posted was a mocked-up version of what I'd think it would look like. It's not real. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) New Category Thanks. :) Actually, I was just going to add all the other "Achievements without..." categories, as it's subcategories. But I guess it would make sense to have all of them listed... Timeroot 22:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, what? I don't quite understand what you meant to say. Timeroot 22:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Mathematical Equation Images I was just wondering, why did you upload those pictures of mathematical equations? The tags use much less space, and the equations themselves can be edited much more easily. And if were to start using pictures for equations, shouldn't we use svg instead? Timeroot 22:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, ty. Timeroot 23:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Orb Download Images I personally don't think it's a good idea to upload the full-size wallpapers, or any icons/musics that you bought. If Jagex found out they have every right to ban you. (Don't worry I didn't report you since you probably didn't mean to break any rule) 19118219 Talk 08:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree, it's something I don't think we should be doing as a wiki either. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Zombie Dawn large image Here: Image:Zombie Dawn_S1_L1_Nonumbers.PNG A large image can be created by taking several screenshots (4 in this case) then merging them together manually. Oh, and since this had no transparency at first I used Microsoft Paint... Unforunately I don't know what XCF is so I can't give you can image with that extension. 19118219 Talk 02:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Nice job with the numbering. You seem to be a lot more experienced with GIMP's features than me. (To be honest, the only reason I got GIMP was to help with image transparency) So for every image I upload for Zombie Dawn, you can help with the numbering, right? 19118219 Talk 02:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ok I'm confused...you said it takes 2 minutes...but for the record it took me 5 minutes to do each of the two levels I uploaded, but as you said I think it's also worth the time. =D 19118219 Talk 03:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::And now I realise that I'm going to die getting the large image for the mall bonus level O_o 19118219 Talk 03:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Categorisation Please remember to categorise the images you upload. I'm kinda going through a nightmare now categorising them =P If you want you could help me, but you're gonna die lol 19118219 Talk 05:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that mate, its just im new and i wanted to contribute who it was from to shows my mates, lol. Anyways, in suggested move-sets under my one that i kept signing, theres a long range set, i don't really think that is a set, i know the person has worked hard for it but perhaps it should be hidden, cause it isn't a real set. Oh and im on arcanists like 7hrs a day (probably more) Anything i could help with? Dungeon Assult Protection There have been two different people vandalising Dungeon Assault today, and several others in the past. Semi-protect it? Timeroot 18:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :ok, good point. Timeroot 18:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Lexicominos Virtuosos Lexicominist has been confirmed through a glitch. You can read the discussion here. Ban!! Ban Dafoxdude. Now. I don't how much longer I can keep up.... Timeroot 03:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) No problem :) No problem, I'm glad to help. Just curious, though, how do you have the AJAX recent changes? Thanks for the welcome :)--Eulalia (Talk) 04:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC)